Peter Parker (Earth-199999)
Crime-Fighting Spider, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Man Spider, Penis Parker, Pedro, Spider-Boy, Spider-Guy, Spiderling, Queens' Own Colorful Local Crimestopper, Underoos | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ally of Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange | Relatives = May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, vigilante | Education = High School | Origin = Human mutate as a result of having been bitten by a radioactive spider | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | First2 = (Unnamed, retroactively) (Full appearance) | Death = | Quotation = When you can do the things that I can... But you don't... And then the bad things happen? They happened because of you. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Early Years Living in Queens with his aunt May, Peter Parker attended the 2010 Stark Expo when he was a kid. After Ivan Vanko hijacked the drones being presented by Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems and sent them on a rampage, one of them mistakenly targeted Peter due to him wearing an Iron Man mask. Peter tried to take a stand against the robot, and was saved by the real Iron Man, who blasted the drone. Becoming Spider-Man Several years later, Peter developed superhuman abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider, which granted him the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, as well as an uncanny ability to adhere to walls. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, he developed his own web fluid and web-shooters, and took on the costumed identity of Spider-Man and fight crime in the streets. Avengers Civil War After about six months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, and was dangerous because of it. Tony recruited him to his team, gave him a new suit, and brought him to Germany to face off against Captain America's opposing faction. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against several enhanced individuals and managed to hold his own against them, before being injured by Scott Lang. After the mission, Peter returned home, having told May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn" and his "big friend". He was seen in his room discovering the spider signal which was activated by his new web-shooters. Stark allowed Peter to keep the new suit and told him they would contact him again if they needed his help. Back to Daily Life Two months later, Peter still hadn’t heard anything from Stark of the other Avengers. Desperate to prove himself, Peter quit most of his school activities like the school band and the academic decathlon, so he could focus more on his duties as Spider-Man. He also frequently tried to contact Tony Stark through Happy Hogan. To his aunt and friends, Peter lied that he was spending his time on an internship offered by Stark. One day, when coming home from another day as Spider-Man, Peter found his friend Ned Leeds waiting for him in his room. Ned thus discovered Peter’s secret, and became his confident. Using his computer skills, Ned hacked the Spider-Suit and removed the Training Wheels Protocol that Stark had implanted, thus giving Peter full access to all of the suits abilities, including the A.I., which Peter nicknamed Karen. One night, when he was about to show up as Spider-Man on a party thrown by Liz Toomes, he discovered two thugs named Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice selling high-tech weapons to a man named Aaron Davis. Peter tried to capture the two men, but they managed to get away when their boss, Adrian Toomes, interfered and dropped Peter in a lake where he nearly drowned, but he was saved in time by Stark with a remote controlled Iron Man armor. Stark ordered Peter to stay away from the dangerous criminals. Peter didn’t want to give up so easily and along with Ned investigated a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. Using a tracker he planted on Schultz, Peter discovered the gang had moved to Maryland. Peter thus signed up for the Decathlon again so he could go Washington DC. There, he attempted to stop Toomes from robbing a D.O.D.C truck, but was defeated, trapped inside the truck, and taken to the D.O.D.C. vault. With help of Karen, Peter managed to escape, and in the process learned that the power core he and Ned had taken with them was in fact an unstable Chitauri grenade. Peter made it back to Washington just in time to save Ned and their friends from the elevator of the Washington Monument when the grenade exploded and damaged the elevator. After returning to New York, Peter sought out Davis and learned from him that Toomes was about to meet with Mac Gargan on board the Staten Island Ferry to discuss a weapons deal. Peter interfered and managed to capture Gargan, but Toomes got away again when a malfunctioning weapon tore the ferry in half. Peter’s own attempt to save the ferry with his webs failed, and it was only due to the timely arrival of Stark that a disaster was averted. Angered at Peters’ recklessness, Stark took back the Spider-Man suit. Homecoming Disappointed, Peter returned to his high school life and mustered up the courage to ask Liz to the homecoming dance. Upon picking up Liz from her house, Peter learned that she was Adrian Toomes’ daughter. Toomes likewise figured out Peter was Spider-Man, and threatened to kill him if he ever interfered with his plans again. During the dance, Peter realized Toomes was planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters, and set out to stop him, even though this meant he had to rely on just his old homemade suit and webshooters again. With help of Ned, Peter first defeated Schultz, who was waiting for him just outside the school. Peter then confiscated Flash Thompsons’ car and had Ned track his phone, which Peter had left in Toomes’ car, to find out where Toomes was. Upon reaching Toomes’ lair, Peter found Toomes waiting for him. Using his wingpack, Toomes destroyed the building's support beams and left Parker to die under the rubble of the ceiling. Peter was able to escape, however, and intercepted the plane with Toomes on board, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. There, Peter and Toomes engaged in a final battle that ended with Toomes’ equipment exploding and Peter saving Toomes from the wreckage. Toomes was arrested afterwards, and Peter was offered by Stark to officially join the Avengers. Peter declined however, stating he’d rather be a local hero for now. Stark accepted this choice, but still gave Peter his suit back. However, when he used the suit again, Aunt May saw him with it. Infinity War Peter was on the school bus when his Spider-Sense alerted him to the presence of an ominous spaceship in the sky. He asked Ned Leeds to distract the other students while he suited up and headed towards the danger. Peter met up with Iron Man after saving him from Cull Obsidian and is tasked with rescuing Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw. During his rescue attempts, Peter and Strange are both transported to Maw's spaceship, with Peter scaling the outer walls of the ship and running out of oxygen. Stark rescues Peter with the Iron Spider suit, which forms around Peter's body and provides him with oxygen. Stark then boards the ship to rescue Strange and sends Peter home, but Peter sneaks aboard the ship to help. Stark is furious that Peter disobeyed him, and asks Peter what his plan is to save Strange, to which Peter replies by asking Stark if he's ever seen "that really old movie Aliens". Stark and Peter rescue Strange using Peter's plan of blasting Ebony Maw into space and sealing the open wall with nanotech. During this, Peter discovers the mechanical spider arms that his new suit features. Peter is knighted as an Avenger and accompanies Stark and Strange to Titan, where they crash-land and meet Starlord, Drax and Mantis. Both parties mistake each other for allies of Thanos, but upon learning that they are both there to stop Thanos they decide to team up to defeat him. Thanos arrives on Titan where Peter and his allies ambush the Titan and try to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from him. The plan backfires after Starlord, enraged at the revelation that Thanos killed Gamora in order to get the Soul Stone, attacks Thanos and accidentally frees him. Thanos then uses the Gauntlet to hurl a nearby moon at the heroes and leaves to Wakanda after gaining the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Peter rescues Drax, Mantis and Quill from the debris from the moon and regroups with his fellow defeated heroes. After Thanos completes the Infinity Gauntlet in Wakanda and snaps his fingers to erase half of life in the universe, Peter is one of the heroes that dies, crumbling to dust in Stark's arms. | Personality = | Powers = Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. The bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. However, due to his inexperience, he doesn't have full control of his powers and is still discovering them, including his spider-sense. His powers are also still developing. * Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift more than the weight of a car. There is footage of him stopping a car moving at 40 mph before hefting it aloft. He was also able to catch and support a collapsing jet bridge. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can move at greater speeds than that of an ordinary human, making him adept at dodging attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man is able to exert himself much longer than normal humans, without tiring. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping very high distances without difficulty. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reaction time and coordination is significantly enhanced. He is able to catch objects moving at high speeds without looking. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man possesses denser bones and muscle tissue, that allows him to survive great impacts. He was unaffected when he fell from the height of several stories. Spider-Man has endured punches from super soldiers without sustaining any lasting damage. * Superhuman Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced as he describes them being "dialed up to eleven." ** Superhuman Balance: Spider-Man's sense of balance is similar to most arachnid species, allowing him to perform acrobatic feats and gymnastics. ** Superhuman Sight: Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, as he was forced to restrict his eyesight with dark goggles to avoid it from handicapping him in a battle. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has a pronounced survival instinct which warns him of impending danger a few moments before the time of danger. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to surfaces like a spider, enabling him to crawl along walls or ceilings with ease. When asked about it by Iron Man, he stated that he doesn't use a mechanical device to achieve this. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's enhanced metabolism allows him a much faster and extensive recuperation rate than normal humans. After his fight with Vulture, the large scars and burns on his body healed up in a matter of hours. | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Peter Parker is an exceptionally smart science enthusiast, capable of inventing and constructing his own web-shooters (the sophistication of which impressed Tony Stark) and using the laws of physics to his advantage in a battle as Spider-Man. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man is a relatively skilled fighter at both close and long distances. However, he does not seem to be skilled in martial arts, and instead fights instinctively. He emphasizes the use of his speed, agility and his spider webs, which he uses as a non-lethal weapon. | Strength = Spider-Man's strength has been significantly enhanced, allowing him to engage opponents as strong as the Winter Soldier in battle. | Weaknesses = Due to his enhanced senses, Peter uses goggles in his original suit to filter out information from the world around him to a more tolerable degree, with the lenses in his new costume helping him maintain this level for control. | Equipment = Spider-Man's Suit, Web-Shooters, and Spider-Signal. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Holland portrays Spider-Man in the films Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming, and will reprise his role in upcoming films like the latter's planned sequel for July 5, 2019, and Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel. Jon Favreau's son Max made an appearance in Iron Man 2 as an unnamed Stark Expo attendee, who went on to be identified as a young Peter Parker later on. | Trivia = * Jon Bernthal, who portrays the Punisher in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, filmed audition tapes with Holland to help him get the role of Spider-Man. Holland later returned the favor by filming audition tapes with Bernthal to help him get the role of the Punisher. }} * According to Peter Parker actor Tom Holland, via producer Kevin Feige, his character made an uncredited appearance in Iron Man 2, as a little boy with an Iron Man mask whom Tony Stark saves from a Hammer Droid at the Stark Expo. Spider-Man: Homecoming director Jon Watts subsequently supported the claim, additionally revealing he got the idea to attribute Peter Parker's identity to said little boy while rewatching all Marvel Cinematic Universe movies in preparation for Homecoming. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Питер Паркер (199999) pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-199999) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability